


The Beauty and The Prince

by Lynette_Vongola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, DancerTomRiddle, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PrinceHarry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_Vongola/pseuds/Lynette_Vongola
Summary: Cuando su Alteza Imperial visita el Ducado de Slytherin es recibido por una deliciosa sorpresa. Regalo de cumpleaños para Latil.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Beauty and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaTiL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/gifts).



> Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING.
> 
> Resumen: Cuando su Alteza Imperial visita el Ducado de Slytherin es recibido por una deliciosa sorpresa. Regalo de cumpleaños para Latil. 
> 
> Beteado por mi esposa, la mejor de las mejores: 19'Mika-Chan'91 y Latil quie no puede resistirse a arreglar algunos detalles.
> 
> ¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo cariño! (Publicado unos meses despues de su cumpleaños)
> 
> -.-.-.-.-.-.

Murmullos bajos salían de entre los arbustos que rodeaban la posada mas lujosa del Ducado de Slytherin. Niños curiosos se encontraban escondidos, dándose codazos para encontrar el mejor lugar para observar. Y es que esa era una noche especial, puesto que el Joven príncipe Heredero se encontró de visita, cumpliendo con sus deberes de recorrer cada rincón del imperio de Hogwarts.

-¿Puedes ver a su alteza? -susurro una de las niñas, su lechosa voz apenas conteniendo la emoción.

Otro niño, trepado en uno de los arboles, entrecerró los ojos. Tratando de ver, sin embargo había tanta gente lujosamente vestida que era imposible saber quien era el príncipe heredero.

-No veo nada -refunfuñó, las niñas agazapadas a un lado se desinflaron decepcionadas. Sus compañeros varones, se negaron a rendirse y duplicaron sus esfuerzos, cuando repentinamente un par de piernas ataviadas en pantalones de lino suave interrumpieron su vista.

Casi de inmediato, los pequeños pueblerinos se asustaron y retrocedieron, el pequeño trepado en el árbol incluso perdió el balance y cayo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al duro suelo, cuando un par de brazos delgados, pero fuertes lo sostuvieron con firmeza.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado amigo. Eso es peligroso -el hombre misterioso sonrió con brillantez, ojos verdes como gemas curvándose agradablemente. El niño, se sonrojo, completamente avergonzado y farfullo por lo bajo hasta que el hombre lo dejo en el suelo con suavidad.

\- Gracias - su voz era baja, ronca por la vergüenza. Sus amigos lo rodearon ansiosos, temiendo ser regañados. Ya que ese lugar, estaba prohibido para cualquier persona que no tuviera una invitación. Debido a la visita de su Alteza Imperial.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? Ya es de noche, y es peligroso estar en el bosque. - El hombre frunció levemente el ceño, desaprobando su comportamiento tonto y valiente.

\- Solo queríamos ver a su Alteza - Una de las niñas respondió con tono lloroso y coqueto, su suave vocecita de bebé borro el ceño fruncido del hombre, que si bien no era particularmente alto, tampoco era bajo, su estatura era mas bien normal, pero tenia un aura relajada y cálida. Muy reconfortante.

El hombre frunció los labios, tratando de contener su sonrisa, y dio una palmada a la cabeza de la niña.

-Pequeños tontos, ¿que tiene de bueno el príncipe? Solo es una persona. Es peligroso ahora, es mejor regresar a casa. Sus padres estarán preocupados.

Una de las niñas mas calladas, inspiro profundamente, reuniendo todo su valor y se adelanto.

-Señor, ¿Puede darle esto al príncipe? - en sus manos pequeñas y toscas, se vieron un pequeño colgante para la cintura, el hombre pareció sorprendido, pero luego sonrió con dulzura.

-Por supuesto pequeña, se lo entregare con seguridad - prometió tomando el regalo, el cual había sido hecho a mano, a juzgar por la obvia torpeza de sus terminaciones. Eran cuentas rojas y verdes, entrelazadas en una pequeña trenza con hilos negros.

-Mi madre me llevo al templo a bendecirlo, y desee que su alteza pueda ser feliz. Por favor, no olvides dárselo -suplicó la niña.

El hombre se congelo antes de ampliar su sonrisa, le dio un suave abrazo a la niña y le aseguro que su alteza seria muy feliz de recibir su regalo.

Los se despidieron satisfechos, a pesar de no haber podido conocer a su príncipe, al menos niños pudieron enviarle su regalo. El hombre, los observo alejarse, y tan pronto estaba fuera de su vista dos sombras gemelas aparecieron detrás suyo.

-Gred, Feorge, asegúrense que llegue a salvo - su mirada no se aparto del camino que tomaron los niños, su mano apretando con fuerza el presente.

-Aww, ¿Su majestad esta tan conmovido? - El pelirrojo de la derecha soltó un arrullo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y parpadeaba salvajemente. El otro pelirrojo, idéntico a su hermano, soltó una carcajada antes de soltar un aullido de dolor.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, bajo la mano con la que había abofeteado la parte posterior de la cabeza de su guardia con satisfacción. El gemelo agraviado abrió la boca con indignación, cuando recibió la mirada feroz de su alteza imperial, Harry James Potter. Único príncipe del imperio de Hogwarts.

El mas pecoso de los dos, tomo a su hermano del cuello y lo arrastro a la dirección en la que fueron los mocosos, huyendo descaradamente de su amo. Harry suspiro al verlos irse, antes de borrar su amable expresión y adoptar una postura indolente y perezosa. Pero obviamente dominante. Y se giro en dirección al barullo, donde la fiesta se estaba realizando. Tan pronto lo vieron llegar, las personas se apartaron de su alrededor, actuando con reverencia. Sus ojos codiciosos pegados a su espalda, Murmurando en voz baja sobre su persona.

-Es su alteza. - la emoción era palpable en la voz del espectador.

-Se ve mas feroz de lo que pensé - cuchicheo una de las damas a su amiga.

-Su cicatriz en la frente da mucho miedo. -otra mujer escondió su rostro detrás de un abanico mientras se ponía de puntillas, intentando ver mejor.

-Tiene unos ojos hermosos - suspiro otra de las señoras, que se encontraron afortunadamente mas cerca.

-Tiene un aura tan intensamente, realmente es digno de su reputación - Un hombre dijo a otro con admiración.

Y es que Harry Potter, no era un simple príncipe, cuidado como un desperdicio en su habitación dorada. No, Harry Potter era un Guerrero, desde los once años acudió al frente de la batalla junto a sus maestros, aprendiendo diferentes disciplinas a lo largo de su adolescencia.

Sin embargo, su reputación se afianzo en el año en que cumplió diecisiete años, cuando comandó él solo al ejercito del ducado de Gryffindor en una de las batallas mas feroces de la guerra contra los dementores en las fronteras del Norte. Criaturas montuosas que se robaban el alma de las personas y sembraban caos y frio por donde quiera que sean.

Ese día, Harry Potter se gano el nombre de "Maestro de la Muerte" ya que masacro indiscriminadamente a los dementores y protegió a sus vasallos con fuerza.

Los soldados contaron la historia con entusiasmo, diciendo que su comandante parecía un ejercito de un solo hombre, montado en su caballo blanco llamado Hedwidg, cubierto de la espesa sangre negra de los dementores, en su mano derecha empuñando la legendaria reliquia, la espada de Gryffindor. En este momento, se estaba celebrando una fiesta en honor al príncipe, quien había vuelto nuevamente victorioso de defender la frontera Sur del Ducado de Slytherin.

El Duque Malfoy se adelanto de inmediato, sonriendo con cortesía, y le señalo el camino.

\- Hemos pedido la mejor comida de este ducado su alteza, espero que se adapte a su paladar - Lucius Malfoy escupió la frase como si fuera veneno recubierto de azúcar. El rostro de Harry ni siquiera tuvo un espasmo.

Conocía a ese hombre intrigante, y no confiaba en él. Pero no creía que se atreviera a cometer alguna tontería teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el ojo público.

Así que solo chasqueo los labios y le hizo un gesto vago mientras se acomodaba entre las lujosas almohadas de seda en el sillón. Una de las sirvientas se le acerco de inmediato, ofreciéndole un poco de vino de frutas, Harry lo tomo sin mirar a la mujer escasamente vestida y luego hizo una pausa, con un movimiento de la mano un hombre pelirrojo apareció a sus espaldas, diferente a los dos juguetones de hace un rato. Era mas alto, con el largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta baja, una cicatriz fea y dolorosa en un costado de la cara, el cual no borraba su atractivo, y un collar con un cuerno grande. Al igual que sus hermanos estaba vestido de negro.

El pelirrojo se agacho y tomo la bebida, metiendo una fina aguja blanca en la copa, cuando esta no mostró reacción asintió y se la presento de nuevo a su maestro.

-Gracias Bill - el hombre mas joven, asintió en aprecio antes de llevarse la copa a la boca. El vino era dulce y afrutado, con un sabor a cerezas.

Disfruto un tiempo de la comida y bebida, empezando a sentirse aburrido cuando el pomposo Lord Malfoy aplaudió con arrogancia, anunciando que tenían planeada una sorpresa a su Alteza Imperial. Era bien sabido en el imperio, que Harry Potter disfrutaba de las actuaciones artísticas, y el Duque planeo aprovecharlo por completo. Un grupo de hermosas bailarinas entro con pasos graciosos y un atractivo aroma florar. Todas ataviadas con gasa y muselina roja.

Harry arqueo la ceja con ligero interés cuando comenzó a bailar. Movimientos suaves y graciosos, delicados brazos pálidos se mostraban coquetamente, mientras los ojos de las mujeres lo miraban con seducción, sin embargo, ninguna de esas mujeres menudas y delicadas entro en su vista cuando el centro se abrió.

Y mosto a quien claramente era un hombre, alto, mas alto que el propio Harry, con la piel delicadamente blanquecina, un hermoso rostro cincelado con impactantes ojos rojos como la sangre que combinaban atractivamente con sus arrogantes cejas oscuras y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de petulancia coqueta. Su sedoso cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado se movía suavemente a la par que su dueño, dando una sensación etérea.

El hombre se movía con fluidez y firmeza, opacando a todas las mujeres a su alrededor, sus brazos firmes con dedos delgados y largos se movían con la ligereza de un sauce, mientras que sus encantadoras piernas firmes ocasionalmente salían del encierro de la gasa roja, dando un impactante contraste que se realzaba cada vez que Harry fijaba su vista en sus pies desnudos, con apenas una tobillera de oro, articulaciones hermosas, un tono pálido pero con las uñas de un saludable y encantador tono rosa.

Harry trago saliva, completamente hipnotizado por su belleza. Empezando a sentirse acalorado, el bailarín le sonrió con una discreta burla y los dedos de Harry se crisparon, las ganas de encerrar a ese hombre coqueto lo empezaban a abrumar, y cuando sus caderas estrechas se movieron tentadoramente antes de dar una vuelta y mostrar su espalda seductora, de hombros anchos y nalgas firmes, regordetas cubiertas por la gasa roja que se apretaba a su alrededor formando una segunda capa de piel.

Harry inspiro profundamente tan pronto termino el baile, y sus ojos no se despegaron de ese hombre que actuó como si fuera aire tan pronto termino su presentación.

Con un gesto de la mano ordeno a Malfoy.

-Ese hombre, llévalo a mi habitación ahora - su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca y sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, claramente estaba perdido en su memoria, de esos ojos desafiantes, de esa sonrisa burlona, de esa piel blanca que tenia sus dientes picando de las ganas de morder.

El Duque trato de reprimir su sonrisa y asintió afirmativamente. Dando rápidamente la orden a su vasallo personal, un hombre desgarbado y miedoso llamado Dobby.

Harry continuo con la celebración, sin embargo su mente estaba en la belleza que lo esperaba en su habitación, por alguna razón lo imagino acostado en su cama con arrogancia y pereza. Su pene levanto la cabeza con entusiasmo y ya no pudo fingir que prestaba atención a la charla ociosa.

Se despidió y agradeció por la fiesta, los insto a seguir celebrando y rápidamente volvió a la habitación designada de la posada.

La visión que encontró tan pronto entro fue mas impactante de la que su mente imagino.

El seductor hombre estaba recostado en la cama cubierta de sabanas negras, sus largas piernas estaban extendidas perezosamente, Harry tardo un largo tiempo en apartar la mirada de sus hermosos pies, y su ardiente mirada recorrió las piernas bien formadas, los músculos apretados y pantorrillas firmes , su mirada se detuvo demás en su firme trasero y la curvatura de su cintura, apreciando su abdomen marcado pero delgado, con una V que lo atraía como la llamada de una sirena.

Finalmente su mirada avanzo de su pecho cubierto de gasa roja a su cuello blanco y las clavículas hundidas, hasta llegar a ese rostro digno de los dioses, pómulos marcados, una nariz respingada y arrogante, labios ligeramente llenos de un seductor tono rojizo, y largas pestañas negras, espesas como un abanico. Que ocultaban los ojos rubíes que Harry recordaba vívidamente. Avanzo con firmeza, y se sentó en la cama, sus movimientos despertando a la despreocupada figura que dormitaba con tranquilidad. Tom parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en Harry, y formar una maliciosa sonrisa, extendió sus brazos y los apoyo en el hombro del príncipe, y acerco su cuerpo al pecho del otro.

Harry lo miro fijamente, pero no interrumpió sus movimientos, es más, facilito la cercanía agachándose en dirección al otro, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Incubo -Murmuro Harry por lo bajo, sus ojos fijos en los rojos del otro. Quien soltó una ronca y suave risa, antes de pegar sus labios a los del moreno.

Harry se rindió rápidamente a su libido, sus brazos fuertes se engancharon en la delgada cintura y lo atrajo hacia su pecho con mas fuerza.

El bailarín coopero sentándose descaradamente en el regazo del príncipe, moviendo su regordete trasero con entusiasmo. Las lenguas bailaban en una batalla de supremacía, la habitación empezaba a sentirse cálida y el bailarín rodeo con fuerza el cuello de Harry, aprovechando su altura para presionar mayor intensidad en el beso. Harry entrecerró los ojos, embriagado de placer, se separaron lentamente, con ligeros jadeos y un hilo de saliva colgando entre sus bocas.

-¿Tu nombre? - pregunto el príncipe, amasando la cintura de su compañero que se retorció avivando aun mas la erección del único hijo del emperador.

-Tom, Tom Riddle - susurro antes de volver a unir sus labios, Harry hizo uso de su fuerza y lo volcó en la cama, aprovechando el aturdimiento de su amante para volver a besarlo.

Sonidos húmedos se oían de la cama y escasos jadeos, cuando Harry movió su atención de los labios ya hinchados a las orejas enrojecidas donde mordisqueo con cuidado y se volvió a su blanco cuello, Harry trago saliva, viendo ese hermoso pedazo de piel. Sus ojos verdes clavados en la yugular, donde se podía percibir un delicado e imperceptible movimiento. Sus venas pulsaban con tanta violencia por la excitación que se podía ver el movimiento. No pudo resistirse y mordisqueo la piel con saña, dejando marcas de besos y mordiscos en la pálida piel, que comenzaban a tornarse de un violento tono rojizo y amoratado.

Tom tomo la iniciativa y con un giro ligero cambio su posición con el sorprendido príncipe, que cayo entre las almohadas con un ligero sonido de Off. Tom sonrió mientras se sentaba firmemente en su abdomen marcado y ligeramente robusto. Con manos ágiles desabrocho la camisa y la piel color del trigo apareció ante sus ojos, con diversas marcas de cicatrices blanquecinas por encima de sus abdominales, los ojos de Tom brillaron y ante los ojos expectantes de Harry agacho la cabeza y sus dientes engancharon el pezón oscuro y levantado. Sus manos acariciaron cada cicatriz, mientras su lengua jugaba con el pezón derecho, lamiendo, mordiendo y ocasionalmente chupando con fuerza arrancando pesados jadeos de su amante.

Harry no se mantuvo inactivo, en su éxtasis no perdió la oportunidad de colar sus manos en la escasa ropa, y acariciar los firmes muslos, apretando con fuerza, pensando con satisfacción que podrían quedar marcas de sus dedos.

Los dos volvieron a fogosos besos mientras que la habitación se calentaba cada vez mas, Harry fue despojado de su camisa por Tom, mientras que el coqueto Top ligeramente femenino de Tom fue arrancado sin ceremonias, exponiendo un pecho blanco y erguidos pezones rosas. Harry le devolvió el favor a su amante y se abalanzo sobre las deliciosas frutas rojas. Lamiendo y mordiendo con mucha mas tosquedad que Tom anteriormente. Tom gimió, sus manos apoyadas en ambas mejillas del príncipe, acercándolo aun mas a su pecho. Sus caderas moviéndose y rozando el bulto cada vez más hinchado de Potter, quien correspondió a sus movimientos también frotándose con firmeza.

Finalmente, Harry perdió la paciencia y con movimientos rápidos se saco los pantalones y luego sin mas ceremonia se los arranco a Tom quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa arrogante.

Harry arqueo una ceja antes de sonreír ante el descaro del otro hombre que sin ceremonias uso su mano suave casi deshuesada para envolver su pene oscuro y venoso.

-Eres ancho -murmuro Tom, relamiéndose los labios, la mano delgada y pálida hacia un fuerte contraste con el pene gordo y oscuro que se levantaba orgulloso.

Harry sonrió antes de devolver el favor, y sus manos callosas tocaron el pene rosa e inexplicablemente hermoso. Nunca había visto un pene tan bonito, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Su color era similar al rosa de un tímido rubor, pero no era pequeño ni delicado. No, era igual de venoso que el suyo, pero a diferencia de Harry que era mas ancho que largo, el pene de Tom tenia un largo atractivo. Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Si bien era un poco menos grueso que el suyo, la diferencia no era demasiada, sin embargo era al menos dos centímetros mas largo. Tom jadeo cuando Harry dio un apretón aprensivo y correspondió rascando ligeramente con sus uñas el glande causando un ahogado gemido de placer doloroso.

Ambos hombres encontraron rápidamente su siguiente movimiento y se volvieron a posicionar, en la legendaria y vergonzosa posición del 69. Harry observaba hipnotizado el goteante pene hinchado de Tom finamente depilado, probablemente debido a su profesión, mientras que el propio Tom inhalaba profundamente el hipnotizante aroma a feromonas masculinas de los rizos rebeldes de Harry antes de abrir la boca y meter el robusto pene en la boca. Harry inspiro profundamente con placer antes de hacer lo mismo, hundiendo mas la boca que Tom, que comisuras se quedaron atascados alrededor de la mitad debido al grosor. Harry en cambio no tuvo las comisuras forzadas, pero tampoco pudo llegar a la base debido al largor que se clavo en su garganta.

Ambos disfrutaron de las atenciones del otro por un largo tiempo, corriéndose casi al mismo segundo, perdiéndose entre ellos en unos escasos latidos.

Tom termino de tragar el semen de Harry antes de acariciar al agotado miembro reproductor, engatusándolo con dulzura para que volviera a levantarse.

Harry no había dejado de acariciar a Tom, ni siquiera mientras sus semen se descargaba a oleadas en su garganta por lo que su herramienta masculina ni siquiera se había suavizado.

Y luego de confirmar que ambos estaban perfectamente excitados aun compartieron un sucio beso, lleno de la esencia de ambos.

Tom se preparaba para ser inundado cuando para su gran sorpresa, Harry decidió tomar la iniciativa de recostarse en la cama y abrir las piernas, mostrando suculento trasero redondo y firme. La mirada de Tom se oscureció, con ambas manos, amaso las nalgas, disfrutando de su elasticidad antes de abrirlo de par en par, mostrando el hoyo oculto y rugoso. No pudo evitarlo y acerco su rostro, su aliento caliente causando un gemido necesitado del príncipe. Su cálida y húmeda lengua lamió el exterior de su ano causando un espasmo del otro hombre y luego, con lentitud introdujo su lengua en el estrecho pasaje, ensanchándolo con ayuda de sus dedos, Harry retorció las caderas y gimió en voz alta, causando una risa erótica de Tom, quien le acaricio las nalgas con cariño.

-Ten un poco de paciencia - arrullo, Harry frunció los labios insatisfecho.

-Puedo tomarlo -acuso, sonando como un niño mimado. Tom parpadeo asombrado al inesperado arrebato infantil antes de sonreír e inclinarse para robarle un beso.

-Se que puedes, pero quiero que solo sientas placer de principio a fin - cuando termino de decir esas palabras sintieron como el tenso cuerpo se relajaba en un charco contenido de alegría sutil.

Amplio su sonrisa antes de continuar estirando el estrecho agujero húmedo con sus dedos y consolando suavemente a su amante quien se retorcía con necesitad. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de declarar una rebelión debido a su desesperación, Tom decidió que estaba lo suficientemente preparado y se enfundo en el estrecho canal con lentitud, Harry inhalo bruscamente, intentando relajar su cuerpo sintiendo como era partido a la mitad. Pero Tom había sido realmente cuidadoso, ya parte de la incomodidad de recibir un cuerpo extraño en su interior no sintió dolor. Tan pronto el bailarín se enfundo por completo ambos suspiraron con satisfacción, Harry acaricio el ligero bulto que se elevaba en su firme vientre con tenacidad, Tom gravo con avidez esa imagen en sus retinas antes de comenzar a moverse.

Harry gimió en voz alta cuando Tom comenzó a moverse con tortuosa lentitud, y escondió la cara en las suaves almohadas ahogando sus gemidos necesitados. Pero aun así no pudo ocultar su impaciencia cuando sus caderas temblaron y su trasero se retorció, su agujero chupaba con gula al pene que se encuentran embistiéndolo con un firme ritmo lento.

Tom dio una pequeña bofetada al travieso trasero antes de juzgar que estaba lo suficientemente preparado y se posiciono con mas comodidad, apoyando las rodillas en la cama y embestir con fuerza. Harry grito ahogadamente cuando Tom cambio sus tranquilos movimientos a furiosas y bruscas embestidas, profundas, cortas, rápidas y lentas. Harry no podía hablar, sintió como sus ojos se volvían hacia atrás debido al placer que lo inundaba, sintió como el caliente pene de Tom lo quemaba en carne viva dejándolo con una sensación entumecida.

Entre gemidos exigió más rapidez, mas fuerza. Y Tom rio con malicia atacándolo con fiereza, susurrándole palabras sucias mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hinchados pezones y su boca ocasionalmente dejaba posesivos besos en donde pudiera alcanzar.

El placer era tanto que Harry no pudo resistir tanto tiempo y se corrió con un grito, desplomándose en la cama, sin embargo Tom solo sostuvo con mas fuerza el cuerpo mas bajo, pero mas grueso del príncipe y continuo con sus embestidas causando murmullos delirantes del hipersensible príncipe que volvió a tener otro orgasmo que lo dejo debilitado, hasta que finalmente Tom se introdujo en lo mas profundo se su ser y dejo escapar su carga, Harry gimió débilmente cuando la esencia del encantador y seductor hombre calentó su vientre, escaldándolo desde dentro a tal punto en que le provocó un orgasmo seco que lo dejo jadeando pesadamente con satisfacción. Tom beso su frente sudorosa con cariño. Mientras le daba la vuelta para estar boca arriba,

-Ve a dormir - arrullo, con sus manos que misteriosamente permanecían frías, acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Tan cómodo - Harry apretó sus mejillas contra la mano de Tom y suspiro con satisfacción, y luego abrió ligeramente los ojos - Lucius quería hacerme algo - confeso, Tom entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Nadie podrá tocar un solo pelo mi amor, descansa. Me asegurare de que cuando despiertes todo este solucionado - prometió, dando suaves besos en su mejilla y frente en consuelo.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que aunque los espías de Lucius vigilaban a su alrededor, se fueron tan pronto comenzó la verdadera acción. Confiados en que su "aliado" contratado mataría al príncipe en la cama. Pero nadie contaba con que Tom no era un simple bailarín exótico, era un príncipe rescatado por Harry hace unos años, y su actual cabeza de guardias secretos a otros su devoto amante. Adormilado Harry sintió ligero pena por las bailarinas y concubinas que fueron contratadas para seducirlo. Sabia que ninguna sobreviviría, Tom probablemente estaba muerto de celos cuando esas bailarinas escasamente vestidas se presentó ante él en el salón.

Para cuando despertó al día siguiente, Tom estaba acostado a su lado, observándolo con profundo amor en sus ojos, todo su alrededor estaba silencioso, y Harry rápidamente acepto la idea en que todos han sido asesinados la noche anterior.

-¿Estas cansado? - pregunto, acariciando la pálida mejilla, adorando profundamente el contraste de color con su propia piel más morena. Tom negó con la cabeza. Sin hablar, sus ojos rojos fijos en Harry por completo. Y el moreno entendió de inmediato lo que su amante quería.

-Tan codicioso - murmuro Harry con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama y luego poniéndose encima de su amante que sonrió con picardia.

-Siempre soy codicioso de ti - respondió con total descaro, abriendo las piernas sin demora.

Harry soltó una risa profunda, mientras levantaba la larga pierna blanca, y besaba el empeine con ternura - ya estoy preparado - confesó Tom, un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de esbozar una sonrisa coqueta y enfundarse de un solo golpe brusco en el interior ya ablandado de su amante. Tom gimió satisfecho y movió las caderas pro-activamente, Harry lo beso con fuerza. Y por las siguientes horas en la silenciosa posada solo se escucharon los gemidos de la pareja, mientras que los cadáveres de los traidores yacían esparcidos en diferentes lugares. Y era cierta una cosa, de la guerra de hace cinco años, el Harry de diecisiete se volvió el Maestro de la Muerte. Pero no solo él obtuvo un titulo, su querido Tom, se volvió La Muerte. Acechando alrededor de su amado maestro y esperando, esperando siempre a que Harry volviera sus ojos en él.

Los ojos cariñosos de Harry se alejaron de su agotado amante, que dormitaba con el rostro sonrosado y las esquinas de los ojos rojizas por el llanto de su placer, y se fijaron en el regalo que le dio esa pequeña niña la noche anterior y esbozo una sonrisa profundamente enamorada.

Si, aunque era una buena intención, Harry no lo necesita. Había encontrado su felicidad hace cinco años hermosos, cuando conoció a Tom, y decidió llevárselo con él.


End file.
